


Apologies

by MyIdentityIsIrrelevant



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyIdentityIsIrrelevant/pseuds/MyIdentityIsIrrelevant
Summary: An alternate timeline where after choosing the trick Julia option in to steal or not to steal, Carmen comes to Julia's apartment to apologise and things take a turn.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a disturbing lack of top Julia fanfics so I took it upon myself. This is my first time writing a serious fic I usually just write crack smut so this is probably terrible lmao.

Julia Argent didn't consider herself an angry person. She could tolerate a lot of things, but once she snapped she snapped. Having Devineuxx as her work partner, she was practically an expert at it by now. She was currently sat on the sofa in her apartment, wrapped in a blanket and shivering. "Stupid Carmen Sandiego." She mumbled to herself, sounding a lot more aggressive than she meant it to. 

It had been a few hours since Carmen had left her stranded on the roof at that charity event. She could hear the words "La femme rouge" over and over in her head. 'I can't believe I said that.' She thought as she remembered herself yelling it into the night as she watched that familiar blur of red make her escape. The sooner she got over this crush the better, that woman was nothing but trouble. She always found a way to get under Julia's skin, playing off of the fact that she was shy and hated being put on the spot. The agent always found herself following her and she didn't know why. That time in Milan, even the first time she met her on the train she was instantly drawn in. 

Julia sighed, turning off the TV. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders when she heard a knock at her door. She waddled over to it with the blanket in tow, looking through the peep hole. There didn't seem to be anyone there. "For goodness sake." She mumbled, opening it. Carmen? She looked down to see the thief sat on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. She was still wearing the same dress she had on when she abandoned Julia a few hours back. 

"Julieeeeee." Carmen jeered, not sounding like her usual self. 

"Are you… drunk?" Julia sighed. She couldn't just leave her here in… well whatever state this was. She leaned down, helping her up and letting her in. Carmen flopped onto the sofa face down, kicking off her heels. 

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked, standing next to her to get a better look. This was definitely not how she saw her night going. From being trapped on a freezing rooftop by an international super thief she trusted blindly who also happened to be her crush, to the current situation she was in, she didn't know what was more bizarre. 

"I wanted to apologise to you." Carmen murmured, pulling Julia on top of her causing her to gasp. The smaller woman blushed furiously. Why did this girl have such an effect on her? She was supposed to be getting over her. Julia was determined that whatever apology she had planned wouldn't work, yet here she was in her arms albeit quite forcefully, and she couldn't find it within her to stay mad at the thief. She suddenly felt warm lips pressed against her ear. 

"Miss Sandiego!" Julia shrieked, jumping up. "This is highly inappropriate, you're drunk y… you don't know what you're doing." 

Carmen pressed her fingers against Julia's lips. "I'm not drunk." She mumbled, looking down. "I'm not good at apologies so… I get a bit silly." 

That was a side to Carmen she had never thought existed, let alone a side she thought she'd ever get to see. Julia lifted Carmen's chin up, forcing her to look at her. "That's fine but you could have just… I  
I don't know, used your words." She giggled, Carmen looked at her and giggled too. 

After the laughter died down, they both stared at each other in awkward silence. Julia could practically feel the sexual tension between them. She leaned in slowly, and Carmen did the same. Eventually their lips touched, Carmen's lips were soft and warm like Julia imagined they would be. This was Carmen's first ever kiss so she relied on the smaller woman to make the next move. Julia deepened the kiss before pulling away to look at her. 

"I wanted to make it up to you…" Carmen whispered, breaking the silence. Julia's eyes widened. Was this really happening? Did this mean what she thought it meant? Her head was spinning at the realisation. She felt the need to ask just to be sure. 

"You mean…" Julia stammered, looking down at Carmen who was nodding slowly and giving her sultry eyes. Julia grinned before moving her lips to Carmen's jaw. 

"You sure?" She giggled, kissing down her neck slowly. Carmen moaned, placing her hands on the smaller woman's hips. She was so new to all of this and she wasn't sure how to act. All she knew was that she wanted this, and if it meant Julia would forgive her that was all she could ever need. 

"I'm sorry about the whole roof thing." Carmen mumbled as the kisses on her neck became more intense. "I do trust you Jules… ah!" She yelped as the woman in question nipped her neck. 

"Shhh." Julia whispered, removing her mouth from the taller woman's neck and looking up at her. She climbed off of the thief and held out her hand. Carmen took it, beaming at her. She then lead her into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. 

Julia hugged Carmen from behind. "Such a pretty girl." she whispered hotly into her neck. Carmen felt her cheeks flush. 

Julia sat Carmen down on the end of her bed, climbing onto her lap, her legs straddling her hips. She could tell she was nervous.

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind the thief's ear. Carmen shook her head. She'd never had to worry about this kind of stuff before. Her time at VILE had taught her that romantic relationships were nothing more than a distraction, and that was the end of that conversation.

"Are you scared?" 

"A little." Carmen whispered, looking down in embarrassment. 

"That's okay" the smaller woman smiled. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

The redhead smiled. She would be safe with Jules, and there was nobody she would trust more to have her first time with.

"Is there anything in particular you think you might like?"

"I was kinda thinking about how good it felt when you were kissing my neck." Carmen blushed, which only made Julia like her all the more. God she was adorable.

Julia slowly lowered Carmen down onto the bed, burying her face into the crook of her neck. She left a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone. The thief let out a small moan from the contact. Was she really that touch starved? She avoided Julia's eyes, clearly embarrassed. 

"It's okay." Julia giggled stroking her hair. She then moved her head down, kissing Carmen's breast through the material of her dress.

"Jules..." Carmen whined, wriggling under the soft touch. In return she brought her mouth to Julia's, who then rewarded her by slipping her tongue into her mouth. Carmen liked that. She let out soft moans as the smaller woman's tongue glided against her own.

Julia continued kissing her lover, sliding her free hand up the slit in Carmen's dress, feeling her up. She broke the kiss to look into the redhead's eyes, making sure that this was okay.

"Do you want me to take my dress off?" Carmen asked, reading Julia's mind.

"If that's okay." Julia said, kissing her cheek. "I want you to be comfortable."

Carmen obliged, pulling it up over her head revealing her black bra and... abs? 'Damn' Julia thought, practically drooling at the sight.

Carmen raised her eyebrow and smirked. "It's rude to stare, Jules." she giggled.

Now it was Julia's turn to be embarrassed. Her face flushed as red as Carmen's discarded dress. She brushed it off, bringing her mouth up to Carmen's once again. She then left a trail of kisses down her neck and stomach, paying special attention to those abs.

"You have such a beautiful body, Carmen." She whispered into her ear, making the butterflies in her stomach go wild.

"We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." Julia assured the thief. She hadn't been saying much and she wanted to be sure.

Carmen stared into her eyes. "I want to." she panted, holding her face and pulling her close. "I've always wanted to." She brought their mouths together, kissing Julia passionately. Julia sighed into her mouth. She'd wanted to hear those words for so long. Ever since meeting the super thief on the train, all she could think about was this. Holding her, kissing her fu- Okay maybe that was a bit much after their first meeting but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't true.

Carmen sat up, allowing Julia to reach behind her and unclasp her bra before throwing it across the room. It landed on a nearby plant. They both burst into giggles. Someone should probably have removed it, but there was no time to worry about that now.

Julia got back to kissing and licking her breasts, occasionally nipping. She loved the way it made Carmen squirm. Teasing her was so fun. "Sí" the thief moaned, along with many other phrases in Spanish. Julia couldn't quite understand most of them but it was hot nevertheless. She grabbed Carmen's wrists, pinning them above her head to get better access. Carmen arched her back but Julia pulled away, teasing her once again. 

"Jules please." she moaned, wiggling her arms against her restraints that were Julia's hands. Julia gazed down admiring the sight before her. Seeing Carmen Sandiego, the elusive international super thief that nobody could catch, sweaty and squirming under her hold was quite the turn on. She did as Carmen wished, nipping and sucking at her breasts. 

She then let go of her hands, moving her head down once more, kissing down her lover's stomach only to stop at the hem of her panties. She looked up, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Carmen smirked back. She knew exactly what that look meant and she wasn't going to say no now.

Julia slid the panties down just enough to gain access, noticing how wet she was. "Somebody's excited." She smirked, making Carmen blush.

"Hurry."

"Ah ah ah." Julia teased. "I'm the one in control here." 

Carmen rolled her eyes. Who knew agent Argent would be such a top. The woman in question then slid her two fingers into Carmen's entrance. "Does this hurt?" Julia asked, once again making sure her lover was okay. 

"A little bit." She whimpered. 

"You'll get used to it soon." Julia whispered, kissing her cheek as comfort. She slowly moved her fingers in and out so that Carmen could get used to the feeling. Some minutes passed and the thief started to let out a few short, soft moans as the detective continued fingering her. 

"Shit." Carmen gasped as the smaller woman picked up the pace. She gripped Julia's hair in an attempt to communicate that she wanted kisses. Julia allowed herself to be pulled up, slipping her tongue into her mouth once more, her hand still frantically working on Carmen down below. They continued like this for a while, the thief's hips jumping as she came closer to her peak.

Carmen never wanted this to end. If she knew it could feel this good she would have done it much sooner. Julia used her thumb to brush up against Carmen's clit, causing her to loudly cry out. 

"You're gorgeous." Julia panted into her mouth. "So wet for me." 

Carmen practically melted at that. She continued thrusting her hips into Julia's hand as she hit her g spot. 

"Come for me, baby." Julia moaned. Carmen felt heat pooling in her belly, she was almost there. 'Just. Right. There.' She thought as she finally reached her climax. Julia continued to thrust her hand in and out of her, riding out her orgasm. 

After they'd both got their breath back, Julia slid Carmen's panties down her legs, throwing them onto the floor to join the long forgotten red dress. She came back up to the thief, laying her head on her chest. Carmen wrapped her arm around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Julia spoke. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you." She sighed, grinning and looking up at her... friend? Girlfriend? It was probably best not to put a label on it right now. 

Carmen giggled, kissing Julia's head. "Good thing I enjoyed it then." She whispered, looking up at the ceiling grinning. 

Julia kissed her cheek in return. "My hand started hurting half way through but ya know, didn't wanna stop and ruin it for ya." She winked afterwards, doing finger guns. 

Carmen grabbed a pillow and hit her head with it playfully. "You idiot." 

"Hey!" Julia snorted. "You were the one who said you wanted to make it up to me, and yet you had me doing all the work." She smirked, again with the teasing. 

"Pillow princess…" she teased, whispering into her ear. 

"I am not!" Carmen giggled, blushing bright red like a tomato. 

She knew she would have to leave soon, she still had to find a way to return those stolen items and Player would be wondering where she was. Oh god and the rest of her crew. Zack and Ivy still needed saving and god knows where Shadowsan was at this point. 

Carmen carefully removed Julia off of her and went to retrieve her discarded clothes. Julia stretched, groaning and curling up into the space where Carmen used to be. It was warm and had a faint scent of the thief's spicy perfume. Carmen noticed and giggled, walking over to her now fully dressed. She placed a gentle kiss onto her cheek. 

"Don't goooo." Julia whined like a child. 

"You'll see me soon, Jules." The thief smirked, walking towards the door. "And next time…" She stepped out of the room and peeked her head through the crack in the door. "I'm on top." With that, and a complimentary wink, she left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far... Carmen is a pillow princess and I stand by that I will take it to the grave


End file.
